¡No te rindas, Len!
by Hikari xd
Summary: Kagamine Len y Rin, han ingresado a la famosa escuela para músicos vocal idol. Lo malo, es que esta dividida en dos, un lado para hombres y otro para mujeres. Ahora, Len tendrá que aguantar la vida de un jovencito encantador, en una escuela llena de hombres. FAIL SUMARY LenxTODOS Na... casi.
1. Chapter 1

La escuela vocal Idol. Un lugar donde los jovenes más prometedores en el ambito musical desarrollan sus habilidades. El instituto está divido en dos partes: una para hombres y otra para mujeres. Solo el lado masculino posee más de 1000 ectareas, en los qu entran los dormitorios, el parque, los salones, el gimnasio, la bibioteca y el estadio.

Yo y mi hermana rin, hemos sido aceptados en este colegio, a pesar de eso. me siento realmente solo. A pesar que ella esta en el mismo colegio... la siento tan lejana. Y eso que solo es el primer dia.

Yo iba caminando lejano a cualquier realidad, sumergido en mis melancoholicos ensamientos. Hasta que un tropiezo me hizo volver (de cara) a la Tierra. Me tropece con un niño de primaria, el no dejaba de disculparse.

Tenia una apariencia muy graciosa, su pelo era verde, sus dientes frontales eran enormes y tenia una mirada somnolienta.

El seguió disculpandose hasta que le dije que en realidad era yo el que no miraba por donde iba, entonces mi miro directamente. Al crusarse nuestras miradas pude notar un pequeño destello en los ojos del niño.

-Tu eres... ¿Kagamine Len?

-Sip.

Tomo mi mano y co una fuerza sobre humana me arrastró por los metros que quedaban de entrada y por el pasillo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Kagamine-nii, yo soy Ryuto Gachamoki, de tercer año de primaria, soy exelente tocando la flauta , la trompeta y el laud-era como si un iterruptor se ubiera descompuesto en ese niño que hablaba hasta por los codos, y me arrastraba con la fuerza de un... ¿dinosaurio? mientras yo pnsaba todas estas tonterias deje de escuchar lo que el niño me decia-ya llegamos.

-Eh? ¿A donde?estudiantil

-Pues al consejo estudiantil.

El sacó de debajo de su camisa una llave que tenia colgada del cuello y habrio la puerta, esta accion dio lugar a una pequeña avalancha de papeles que estaban siendo retenidos en por la puerta. A mi me llego hasta la cintura y a Ryuto casi hasta el cuello.

-No otra vez!

-¡¿Que es esto?!

-Por favor, ayudame sacar a Uta-nii de aqui-dijo aflijido y frutrada.

-Hay alguien debajo de tanto papel?-pregunte horrorizado.

-Si, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, ayudame por favor-Ryuto mode perrito mojado on-Kagamine-nii...-nadie puede resistirse a esa carita.

-Ok

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos limpiando y acomodando los papeles, pero creo haber visto a varias personas pasar rapido para hacer como que no nos veian ¡Vaya primer dia!

Eran como cinco pilas de papeles de un metro sesenta y aun las hojas me llegaban a las rodillas. Ya me habia olvidado porque estaba ordenando junto a ese niño verde, fue solo por eso que cuando sentí que algo me agarró del tobillo me asuste ¡No! es decir... me alarme.

De entre los papeles, surgio una chica de pelo blanco o eso crei, pero cuando se levantó por completo pude ver que tenia un uniforme identico al mio, bueno... a mi tambien me habian confundido con una niña varias era realmente bonito pero lo que mes me llamó la atencion fueron sus ojos, uno azul y el otro verde agua.

-Quien eres?-me pregunto, su voz era incluso mas femenina que la mia.

-Soy Kagamine Len.

El se puso un poco rojo y miro a Ryuto, que estaba atras mio. El chico hizo una reverencia.

-Perdoname por haberte asustado y-el hablaba muy rapido "no me asuste"susurre- y tambien por que tuvieras que ordenar. Yo noy Utatane Piko de tercer año y soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil es un placer conocerte y bienvenido-por su forma de hablar y por el hecho de que no me miró hasta terminar de hablar, supe que se trataba de un niño timido.

-Uta-nii-dijo Ryuto-enseñale el colegio a Kagamine-nii, el deberia saber todo tan bien como tu-el pequeño se dio vuelta y empezo a avanzar entre los papeles hacia la puerta-Kagamine-nii..

-si?

-Deberias considerar unirte al consejo estudiantil ¿verdad Uta-nii?

-G-gacha! ¿No estaras insinuando que...?

-Lo sabes... Debo ir a clases

El pequeño se fue. Pero Utatane-sempai parecia de verdad preocupado. En ese entonces yo no sabia de que estaban hablando.

No sabia que en esa escuela para un chico como yo es todo un peligro, a riesgo de ser comido por el lobo...


	2. Chapter 2

Utatane Piko me estaba enseñando el colegio. Perecia muy incomodo y asustado mientras me esplicaba todo, parecia que realmente no queria hacerlo.

-Utatane, si no quieres enseñarme el colegio está bien, no hace falta- dije intentando sonar lo mas amable posible.

-No! e-es decir...-el se puso muy colorado, paramos de caminar en el medio del parque, de fondo se podia escuchar el sonido de un violin-no me gusta salir de la oficina de consejo.

-¿Por que?-ni mi voz, ni mi expresion eran amables ya, porque crei que era una escusa.

-P-porque... ese profesor...siempre me acosa...

-Eh?-dije sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

Una extraña percensia se sintio tras nosotros. Como el escalofrio que tienes al levantarte de la cama en invierno. Utatane y yo nos dimos vuelta a ver quien era. Detras nuestro, habia un hombre alto de pelo azul, no llevaba uniforme, tenia más pinta de maestro. Pero en su rostro llevaba una expresión convencional, como la de un pervertido al acecho. El chico a mi lado se puso tan blanco como un papel, me parecio un poco alarmante pero el hombre de azul se relamio los labios. Me sentia como en la sabána africana, precensiando a un león persiguiendo a su presa, aunque quizas solo era mi imaginación.

-S-Shion-sensei...-dijo utatane si mirar al hombre, el chico empezó a temblar, yo aun no entendia nada.

-Piko-kun, otra vez faltaste a mi clase-su tono era seductor pero a mi me daba nauceas. El pobre parecia una obeja a punto de ser comida pero yo realmente no entendia nada, en ese momento era muy lento-se siente diferente cuando no estas-ese pervertido tomó de la cintura a utatane-y empezó a oler su cuello-aunque... seria mejor si tuvieras clases aparte ¿no?

Me alarme tanto, que empuje a ese pervertido y me puse entre el y Utatane. Ese bastardo parecia confundido, pero al verme por unos segundos su horrible cara de shotacon reapareció.

-kagamine-kun-susurró utatane sorprendido.

-Kagamine ¿eh?-dijo ese pervertido tomandome de la cintura y relamiendose los labios-eres el nuevo estudiante, no me imagine que fueras tan adorable, quizas quieras clases... particulares-WFT?!-y no me refiero a musica.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, y ya, era un autoreflejo el movimiento brusco de mi mano hacia la cara de mi acosador. Lastima que casi no dolia, mi mano es muy pequeña, aun asi, golpee al profesor.

El retrocedio ante mi cachetada, pero no se digno a tocarse la mejilla, o quizas no le dolió. El, instante sonrio otra vez.

-Ahora es mi turno, kagamine-kun-dijo apoyando sus labios sobre los mios, yo me paralize.

Intentó meter su lengua pero eso me dio la posibilidad de morderlo. Del dolor el me soltó; aproveche la oportunidad, tome a Utatane de la mano y escape con el.

Pero aun hoy me da rabia ¡Mi primer beso me lo dio un profesor!


	3. Chapter 3

Utatane y yo corrimos tan rapido como pudimos, aunque probablemente el no nos seguia (si nos hubiera seguido nos hubiera alcanzado muy rapido, lo somos lentos). No creo haber recorrido mas de medio kilometro, pero aun asi nuestros cuerpos no podia resistir ni un paso mas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una fuente, en ese lugar el sonido del violin se escuchaba mucho más cercano. Kaichou *) y yo estabamos exaustos. Con el peso de mi torso apoyandose en mis rodillas, lo que menos trabajo me costaba mirar era el piso. Pero cuando mire a mi derecha, vi que Utatane estaba igual de cansado que yo, y aun asi me sonreia.

-Gracias... -aclaremos que esto, el apenas lo podia decir, por eso yo solo asenti con la cabeza.

Nos paramos unos segundos pera recuperarnos, cuando pude sentir mis pulmones le dije:

-Digamosle al director.

El me miró un poco exaltado y movió la cabeza en sañal de desaprovacion.

-No podemos-el tampoco respiraba bien aun.

-Eh?! ¡¿Por que?!

-Por Oliver-murmuró en un tono apagado.

-Quien?-el sonido del violin se detuvo.

-Oliver, el hijo del director-dijo una voz desconocida, cuando voltee a ver a su dueño vi a un chico mayor que nosotros, tenia el pelo rosa palido y era bastante alto y delgado. En su mano derecha llevaba un violin, en la izquierda el arco. Pero lo que me extraño es que de su cintoron colgaba una larga katana.

-Oliver es el hijo del director, va a primer año; y el tiene a todos los alumnos amenazados, para que no delaten a Kaito Shion.

-Ok...-dije intentando seguir el ritmo-¿Quien eres?

-El es Bisitsu Yumma y va a segundo de preparatoria, aunque es mejor conocido como Datta Yumma, a el le gusta intercambiar informacion por mas informacion, sabe absolutamente todo en la escuela.

-Exacto, shota-kaichou *)

-No me digas asi!-dijo Utatane de una manera un poco... tsundere?

-Perdon, perdon... y tu...-me señalo-debes ser kagamine Len no?

-Si.

-¿Algo mas que quieras perguntarme?

-¿Por que ese chico... mmm... Oliver, defiende a ese pervertido?

-No lo se, solo se que el era su maestro particular desde que era muy pequeño.

-¿Y no lo violo?- pregunte sin ningun tipo de pudor pero uatatane se enrojeció un poco.

-Quizas- aunque Yumma-sempai tampoco tenia pudor-¿algo mas?

-No.

-Entonces, pagame.

-Eh? ¡No- o tengo dinero!

- No con dinero-dijo Utatane-con informacion.

-Si-exacto, aclaro el mayor.

-Pero... Yo no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Por que querias saber sobre Oliver?

-Solo queria seber por que defiende al pervertido ese.

-Te refieres a Shion-sensei ¿no?

-Si.

-El te hizo algo.

Yo no lo mire, porque senti que mis mejillas ardian. Probablemente el violinista se dio cuenta por eso cambio de tema.

-¿Que instrumento tocas?

-El piano, el teclado y el bajo y canto, pero entre por piano.

-¿Hay algun pariente tuyo en el colegio?

-Si-mi corazon se aceleró ya que la conversacion habia tomado mi rumbo favorito-Si, mi hermana gemela Rin, ella es una estupenda cantante y bateriasta, su color favorito es el amarillo y le encantan las naranjas y...

-Ok!-dijo el mayor-tu deuda ya esta paga puedes marcharte Len-kun, al menos que quieras darme informacion gratis.

Me hubiera gustado sguir hablandole de Rin pero senti que Utatane empezaba a sentirse incomodo otra vez asi que solo salude al mayor y nos fuimos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kagamine-kun, si necesitas algo mas por favor no dudes en llamarme-me dijo Utatane un poco sonrojado, tuve la impresion de que no decia esas cosas muy seguido, yo le sonreí.

-Igual tú, si vuelve a molestarte el viejo azul ese solo avísame ¿si?

El se puso pálido sin aviso y me tomo del brazo, sin mirarme dijo algo que no pude escuchar porque toco la campana. Fui hasta la habitacion que me habian asignado 275, lado oeste. Cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a una chica muy linda de cabello corto, su piel brillaba y se coloraba con la luz del ocaso que pasaba por la ventana. Tenia puesto un vestido blanco y en un principio no me vio, se estaba mirand en el espejo.

Ella miró y se aterrorizó.

-¡Sal de aquí!-grito, y de un golpe en el pecho arrojó mi cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo, como yo fuera tan libiano como un muñeco de trapo, de verdad dolió. A ella no le importó solo dio un portazo.

-Que divino-susurró alguien cerca mio, la puerta junto a la que me estaba tirado se había abierto, un chico de cabello color azul marino asomó su cabeza, no parecía mucho mayor que yo, pero tampoco era shota-Hibiki siempre hace de todo un escandalo.

Yo me levante.

-¿Que hace una chica aqui?

-¿Chica?-sonrió muy dulcemente y me miró con la misma ternura, sentí que había visto esa sonrisa en algun lado antes-Lui Hibiki es un chico.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si-dijo posando su dedo indice sobre la punta de mi nariz-tu no deberías sorprenderte de eso, con ese aspecto tan moe, Len.

Con un leve movimiento de mi mano retire su dedo de mi nariz.

-¿Quien te dijo mi nombre?

El chico peliverde puso una cara de sorpresa, pero luego volvió a sonreirme.

-Ven, pasa- dijo empujándome ligeramente hacia la puerta yo avanzaba en desconfianzo, no sabia si ese chico era o no como el profesor pervertido ese.

-Mira-dijo señalando a la foto sobre la mesita de luz, me acerque a verla.

Era una foto de el mismo,vestido con ropas geniales, y del cuello tenia una chica colgada, ella era ¡¿Hatsune Miku?! Me di vuelta y el amplió un poco mas su dulce sonrisa.

-Tu eres el chico de esa vez ¿No? Hatsune... ¿Mikuo-san?

-Si, Len.

_Flashback_

-Jamas me ganaras enana plana-dijo Hatsune Miku.

-Como si tuvieras mas que yo "Hachune"-respondió desafiante mi querida hermana.

Estábamos en un estudio, ellas eran participantes de un concurso de televisión para convertirse el la nueva estrella pop del momento, yo solo estaba ahí para acompañar a Rin con el piano, y para ser su sirviente personal, no es como si eso me molestara mucho en realidad. Lo que si me tenia harto era escuchar las discusiones entre ella y la peliverde. Yo siempre me sentaba en un rincón esperando a que terminaran. Aparentemente yo no era el único.

-Toma-dijo una voz una mano extendía una lata de gaciosa sobre m. Me di vuelta a ver a quien era, era un muchacho muy apuesto y con un poco de parecido a Miku-san.

-Gracias-tome la lata, el chico se sentó a mi lado me sonroje un poco abrí la lata y di un gran trago esperando a que el comenzara la converzacion.

-Tú, eres el hermano de esa niña rubia ¿no?

-Se llama Rin-dije frió.

-Si, lo se, pero a mi prima no le gusta que la llame por su nombre-sus ojos no me estaban viendo a mi, estaban posados en Miku-san y Rin.

-¿Tu prima?-después de preguntar sin interés, di otro gran trago.

-Es ella-dijo señalando a la verde, me atragante y la coca-cola se me salió por la nariz, el se rió y me dio un pañuelo. Yo lo tome y mi cara estaba muy roja.

-Por cierto, soy Hatsune Mikuo.

-Y yo Kagamine Len.

Luego... no recuerdo de que hablamos.

_Fin de flashback._

-Me alegra que hayas entrado a este colegio-dijo sentándose en la cama-tus composiciones eran fabulosas.

-Mías?-sentí una gran emoción que nacia de mi pecho, ¡nadie nunca se daba cuenta de que yo escribia las canciones de Rin!

-Si eres fantástico, Len, me encantan todas tus canciones-en mi pecho sus palabras hacían una fiesta en mi pecho ardiete de vida.

-Gracias, Mikuo-san -desborde mi felicidad en esas palabras el se sonrojó y aparto su mirada-¿como supiste que yo era el compositor?

-Porque sales en la descripción de los vídeos de Rin.

-A si... es que casi nadie se fija en eso jeje-yo me había olvidado de eso, a pesar de mi cariño hacia ella, siempre me sentí opacado por Rin. Me hacia muy feliz encontrar una persona que apreciara mi trabajo.

Golpearon la puerta, Mikuo-san abrió era el chico de antes solo que ahora si tenia el uniforme de los hombres-

-Ne-dijo avergonzado-lamento haberte lanzado, puedes... entrar.

-Ok-me levante y fui caminando hacia la habitación, antes de pasar por la puerta me di vuelta a ver a Hatsune Mikuo.

-Nos vemos, Mikuo-san.

-Nos vemos, Len.

Me sentí... muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba desempacando mis cosas, muy lentamente. Quería hacer lo posible en no mirar a la cara a ese chico, porque... "No es muy común ver a un niño con un vestido" fue lo que me dijo Rin una vez, cuando nuestro niñero Sora intentó vestirme de niña a los 11 años; realmente era una situación incomoda igual que ahora.

-Ne, Kagamine...

-S-si?-me congele y entre en Len-Auto-Mode (cuando respondo por inercia)

-Perdón por haberte golpeado antes... es que... yo-empezó a divagar

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, no lo hagas-odio que la gente divague.

-¡Si quiero!-parecía un poco tímido pero no como Utatane, mas bien parecía afectado por la situacion-no quiero que tengas malas ideas de mi! Ese vestido-dijo señalando el vestido blanco sobre la cama-me lo envió mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tu amiga sabe que eres niño?-dije poniendo de lado la cabeza, levantando una ceja.

-Si, pero...-se sonrojó, estaba muy tierno-ella siempre dice "Mientras te quede bien, no importa".

-Eso es...-murmure consternado y al mismo tiempo identificado, con sus palabras- ¡No está bien!

-Lo se-suspiró frustrado-pero no puedo negarme, Ring es una persona muy importante para mi.

Ese chico y yo... de alguna manera nos parecíamos Ambos haríamos lo que sea por esa persona especial para nosotros. Estoy seguro de que si Rin me pidiera que usara un vestido no lo pensaría ni una vez. Conocer a ese chico, me hizo feliz. Porque sentí que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

-Al día siguiente-

-Despierta, kagamine, despierta-algo me estaba sacudiendo, pero yo apenas sentía a esa persona

-Mmmhhn... Por favo...r, solo un rato ma...s.

-Si no sales de la cama, te sacare.

-Mmmn?

Hibiki me tomó firmemente de la muñeca,levantando con velocidad una parte de mi espalda. Colocó su mano libre sobre mi omóplato derecho y me arrojó contra la pared, rebote en su cama y caí en el suelo.

-Ok, ¡Okey! ¡Ya estoy despierto!-quizás no nos llevaríamos tan bien como creí, el tenia puesto el uniforme de gimnasia, una campera azul y blanca con un pequeño short negro.

-¡Vístete! Iré a despertar a Mikuo-sempai.

Abrió la puerta pero no la cerró. Lo mismo hizo con la que estaba frente a la nuestra, la de Mikuo-san, entró en su cuarto y la cerró. Comenzó a haber unos ruidos horribles en aquel cuarto, como si hubiera una batalla campal en ese cuarto.

Asustado me vestí lo mas rápido que pude por miedo a que Hibiki me hiciera lo mismo que a los que estaban en el cuarto 274. No me di cuenta, pero habia dejado la puerta abierta, me estaba poniendo la camisa cuando de la puerta salió expulsado Mikuo-san; aterrizando justo bajo mis pies.

Al verme se sonrojó, y se apresuró a incorporarse.

-Buenos días, Len-dijo sin mirarme.

-Buenos días, Mikuo-san-yo tampoco lo mire pero era porque me estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa.

Hibiki se asomó por nuestra puerta apoyándose en el marco, yo aun no había tenido tiempo de ponerme la corbata.

-¡Vamos, rápido, Kaito se va a enojar!-grito y nos agarro A Mikuo-san y a mi de la muñeca; y nos arrastró hasta la sala, yo tenia la corbata aun en la mano.

-Kaito... -estaba intentando recordarlo "Yo había escuchado ese nombre"

-Len?

-Llegamos-grito Hibiki y abrió la puerta.

Yo, en el escritorio, lo vi sentado y recordé. Tenia la piel de gallina y blanca como un papel.

-Hibiki-kun, Kagamine-kun, "Hatsune"-este ultimo nombre lo pronuncio con odio, pero el que realmente sentia odio era yo. Odio hacia ese pedofilo disfrazado de maestro-llegan tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

-Entren-dijo el acosador que teniamos como profesor, los tres obedecimos-Hibiki-kun "Hatsune"-otra vez mencionó a Mikuo-san con odio-vayan a sentarse.

Yo me iba a hacer el tonto e iba a sentarme con los chicos pero si no hubiera sido por ese niño...

-Quien es el?-dijo un niño mas o menos de mi edad, tenia un parche en el ojo.

-Es cierto, ven aqui por favor-me dijo muy amablemente, pero yo no queria acercarme a el ni de chiste. Lamentablemente no tenia otra opcion-presentate-hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerme pasar.

Nunca me habia molestado cuando los profesores nos presentaban en la clase;porque siempre, Rin habia estado conmigo. Pero ahora estaba solo, como odie ese infernal momento.

-Soy kagamine Len-hice una everencia-es un placer conocerlos.

-Igualmente-sonó al unisono.

-Bien, Kagamine-kun, para que te conoscamos mejor, ¿que te parece si nos tocas una cancion?-Shion-sensei tenia un tono tan amable, pero sus palabras eran las de un demoñio

-¿C-como?-¿Como podia hacerme eso? ¡Era mi primer dia!

-Oiga! ¡No puede hacerle eso a Len!-saltó Hatsune Mikuo-san en mi defensa.

-¿Preferirias hacerlo tu Hatsune?-no se si era por sus voces, no se si era por sus rostros; pero me pareció que esos dos realmente se odiaban.

-Lo hare, pero Len no tocara-dijo firmemente mi amigo. Me sentí muy feliz de que alguien cuidara de mi de esa manera.

-Si quieres hazlo-dijo resignado el profesor-¡Pero ni se te ocurra volver a tocar una cancion pervertida!-me hubiera gustado saber que cancion habia tocado, y mas me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Shion-sensei.

Yo me fui a sentar, al lado de la ventana. Al lado de Mikuo-san, al frente mio estaba Utatane. El kaichou se dio vuelta para saludarme, pero solo se enrrojeciؚó. Y volvió al frente.

Con una cara llena de rencor, Mikuo-san observó al maestro mientras se sentaba frente al piano. Abrió delicadamente la tapa, y cerró los ojos. Su expreción cambio radicalmente. Ya no parecia enojado, en el se reflejaba una paz tan absoluta como la que debe haber en el fondo del mar; si, estoy seguro, que esos ojos tan amables, eran procedentes de ese lugar. Ya que inundados de tranquilidad, sentias que te hundias en ellos.

Con la misma suavida, empezó a tocar. No era una canción muy conocida. Pero aun asi, yo sabia cual era, era una de mis canciones. Mas especificamente, "Hitori Ja Nai". Esa cancion, yo la habia escrito para alegrar a Rin, una vez que un chico la habia rechazado. Sorprendentemente, esa cancion la alegró, por eso, apesar de no tener muchas visitas en Nico Nico; es una de mis favoritas. Sentado en esa silla, rodeado de desconocidos; sientos de ojos ajenos a mi. A pesar de que habia muchas personas en esa habitación, durante los cuatro minutos que duró la canción; sentí como si solo estuvieramos Mikuo-san y yo.

Porque... esa canción era para mi.

_Flashback_

Detras de camara, detras del escenario; el y yo chicos estabamos sentados frente a un piano de cola.

Yo, acariciaba las teclas, realmente, a mi me encanta la sensacion de estas bajo mis dedos. Mikuo-san, noto mi cariño hacia el instrumento y una sonrisa formó en sus labios.

-Ne, Len...

-¿Si?

-¿Cual es tu canción favorita?

-Depende...

-¿De que?-pregunto mikuo ladeando la cabeza.

-De como me estoy feliz, generalmente, toco o escucho "PON PON PON" de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, se que es ñoño-dije sonrojado y el largo un pequeño aire de risas.

-me gustaria escucharte cantando eso.

-Ni hablar.

-Y cuando estas triste?

-Depende de por que este triste. Pero... me para animarme la mejor es "Hitori Ja Nai".

_Fin del fashback_

Yo lo habia olvidado, pero el no. Era... como si lo que hubieramos tenido esa vez, no hubiera sido solo una relacion de antaño. El de verdad queria ser mi amigo. Nunca nadie se habia interesado en mi de esa forma "¿Por que... soy tan aburrido?" recuerdo haber pensado.

Mikuo-san me habia aceptado como amigo desde la primera vez, entender eso me hizo muy feliz.

Despues de eso, la clase transcurrió tal y como me lo esperaba aburriiiiiiiida. El timbre sonó mucho mas rapido de lo que me esperaba.

Cuando estaba por salir junto con Mikuo-san y con Hibiki, pasó lo que mas me temia.

-Kagamine-kun, podrias venir un minuto, quiero hablar contigo a sola-"mierda"


	7. Chapter 7

-Q-que quiere profesor?-dije un poco intimidado, lo ultimo que quería era quedarme a solas con ese tipo.

-A ti-me lo temía, me tomó de la muñeca, y con su mano libre tiró todas las cosas sobre su escritorio al suelo y me acostó a mi sobre el.

-Que estas?!

-Kagamine-kun-dijo seductoramente, pero a mi aún me daba nauseas-serás mio.

Me empezó a besar desde la boca y fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, no importó cuanto patalee eso a el no le molestaba en nada, estaba agarrando mis dos muñeca con una sola mano y con la otra presionaba mi estomago. Gritar no servia, en esa escuela todos los salones eran a prueba de sonido. Un par de lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, era una frustración absoluta.

"Y pensar que Mikuo-san me estaba haciendo feliz hace menos de una hora"

-Mikuo-san, sálvame!-nunca supe cuando me había vuelto tan dependiente de el, pero sentía la necesidad de que el me rescatara.

-No está bien-me susurró al oído-los niños buenos no deben andar con ese tipo de gente.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Mikuo-san es mi amigo!

-Kagamine-kun, estas equivocado. Y debo castigarte.

Kaito había empezado a tocar mi entrepierna, no se si me retorcí de dolor o de placer, pero definitivamente quería ver la cabeza del profesor despegada de su cuerpo.

Lo mas triste de todo era que, sin importar cuanto gritara y ni Mikuo-san, ni Rin ni nadie me escucharía. O eso creía hasta que fui salvado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Mikuo-san entro para ayudarme. Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que tiro a Shion-sensei al suelo. Luego me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y se fue corriendo conmigo.

Corrió hasta llegar al patio. Ahí, estaban esperándonos Hibiki y Utatane, Mikuo-san me bajó.

-Estas bien Len-dijo Mikuo-san tomándome de los hombros y mirándome de muy cerca.

-S-si.

-Ese tipo ha ido muy lejos, tenemos que darle una lección-dijo Hibiki.

-No podemos, recuerda-dijo Utatane, tan cohibido como siempre-si le hacemos algo a Shion-sensei, Oliver...

-A mi no me asusta ese niño.

-¿Que no te asusta quien? Mikuo-sempai

Todos lo vimos. Era uno de los niños que yo había visto en la clase de piano. Su aspecto era muy raro, era muy tierno y a la vez asustaba. Tenia un parche en el ojo y una venda en uno de sus brazos.

-Oliver-susurró Utatane.

-Tu eres Kagamine Len ¿Verdad?-dijo Oliver apuntándome con el dedo.

-Si.

-Es un placer y me disculpo por lo que sucedió, pero... si delatas a Kaito... no les irá nada bien.

-¿Nos estas amenazando?-eso era mas una contra amenaza que una pregunta retorica.

-Mmmm- lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió inocentemente-si, creo que podrías tomarlo como una amenaza.

-No te tenemos miedo, enano tuerto-dijo altanero mi amigo-no me importa lo que nos hagas, le diremos al director-para ser sincero yo si tenia miedo, nunca creí que podría quedar en una situación así.

-A si? tampoco les importa lo que pueda pasarle a Kagamine Rin o a Hatsune Miku.

-No metas a Rin en esto!-grite con indignación.

Yo jamas soy tan... ¿valiente, atrevido, agresivo? pero nunca podria permitor que alguien lastimara a Rin, y estaba apunto de golpear su linda carita de bebe hasta que mikuo san me agarró de la camisa , y me detuvo, yo me movía como una serpiente por eso Mikuo me empujo contra su pecho y me retuvo ahí mientras pataleaba y gritaba cosas como "déjame, lo matare" aunque no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que dije;si me acuerdo que todo el mundo me miraba y creo que un chico me saco una foto.

-¡¿Que es lo que les pasa?!-dijo un profesor.

-B-bruno-sensei!-grito Utatane asustado

-Nada-dijo Oliver con la misma inocencia de siempre, pego media vuelta y se fue caminando.


End file.
